Happy Halloween '17
by Starlight623
Summary: Leonard, Sara, and Bianca celebrate Halloween (A part of the "Our Family" series)


"You want to be _what_ for Halloween?" Sara asked, shocked.

"White Canary," Bianca replied casually from across the dinner table.

"Not a princess or… anything else?"

"Sara, she's your daughter. Not really the princess type," Leonard added.

"I know but still. Where on earth do we get a pint-sized Canary costume?"

"Not on Earth… obviously," Leonard said with a wink.

Sara cocked her head in confusion before catching on. "Oh, yeah, Gideon could do it."

Bianca's face lit up. "We gonna see G?" (Gideon not among the words the 3 year old could pronounce.)

Leonard smiled at his daughter. "Well, if you want to be the White Canary for Halloween, she's pretty much the only one who can do that for you."

"Yay! Unca Mick too?"

"Naturally."

Sara sighed. "Looks like I need to hail the Waverider."

Two days later, the Snart family was back on the timeship.

"Welcome back, Captain Lance."

"Thanks, Gideon, good to be back. Though, it's Mick's turn at being Captain."

"A formality," Gideon shortly replied.

Sara stifled a laugh. She knew Gideon wasn't a huge fan of Mick taking over most of the Captain duties now that she and Leonard had started their family.

"Fair enough, Gideon. For now though, we need a favor from you. Think you can fabricate my White Canary suit for little Bee here?"

"I'm offended you even have to ask."

"A formality," Sara said with a smile.

"Yay!" Bianca yelled, already heading to the fabrication room. Her parents in close pursuit.

Gideon had already begun the costume when they got there. Leonard leaned against the doorframe (prompting Sara to note that something's never change), as he watched Bianca's wide eyes glued to the fabricator. He couldn't help but grin at her.

Within minutes, the costume was made and Sara was helping her daughter into it. Soon enough, Bianca was striking fighting poses.

"Damn, assassin," he whispered to his wife. "It's like your mini-me!"

Sara was speechless. She knew Bianca looked like her, but this was uncanny.

Just then, Ray appeared. "Hey, Leonard, Sara… tiny Sara!"

"Hi!" Bianca squealed. "Look at what G made me!"

"I see it," Ray replied. "You look just like your mama!"

"I _know_ ," the little girl replied, as if to say, "duh."

"Maybe not _all_ her mama," Ray said, looking pointedly at Leonard.

Leonard only shrugged, but his look of pride was evident.

Sara smirked as she reached for Bianca's hand. "Come on, sweet girl. Let's go show the others."

The family met the rest of the crew on the bridge and they all oohed and ahhed at the little Canary. Bianca twirled and kicked and showed off for all her extended family.

Mick walked over to Sara and Leonard. He hugged Sara. "So, how you feeling these days?"

"Good. Fat. Emotionally unstable," she replied.

Mick laughed. "We gonna see you guys at Ray's party? Please say yes."

"Of course!" Sara replied, earning a groan from Leonard.

"Will there be booze?" Leonard asked.

"Yep," Mick replied. "The good stuff from what I hear."

"Then we'll be there."

"Unca Mick!" Bianca shouted as she raced over. "Look at me!" She kicked and punched the air and put on her most fierce face.

"Beanie! You look like you're gonna go kick some—"

Sara cleared her throat.

"Oh… um… Bad guys. You're gonna kick the bad guys," Mick recovered.

"I know! I look like Mommy and I'm gonna fight like her too!"

"Oh, Snart," Mick said with a huge grin. "Two Blondies. Just like I said way back." He clapped his old friend on the shoulder. "Good luck with that."

"I still wouldn't have it any other way," Leonard admitted.

"Well, Beanie, I gotta get back to work," Mick said, crouching down to her level. "But I'm gonna come visit soon and we'll get pizza with that rat again."

"Chuck E. Cheese?" Bianca corrected.

"Sure. I've got my eye on that giant unicorn and if you're good and help me play for the tickets, I'll share it with you," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Deal!" Bianca happily said, shaking his hand as hard as she could.

With that, Mick said bye to Bianca and her family and went back to work. The Snarts returned home and got ready for trick or treating and Ray's Halloween party.

They took Bianca around their neighborhood and scored pretty big on the candy. Little White Canary looked into her bag with wonder when they returned home.

Dumping it out, she exclaimed, "Look at all the loot!"

"Ah, there's the Snart genes," Sara whispered, nudging Leonard.

"When she's right, she's right. Mini-Canary robbed the neighborhood blind!" he retorted, rather proudly.

Just then, there was a knock at the door right before Quentin let himself in. "Trick or Treat!" he announced.

"Grandpa!" Bianca chastised. "That my line!"

"Oh! Oh, sorry!" Quentin said, kneeling down to her level. "Does that mean you aren't going to share any of this candy?"

"You're lucky I love you," Bianca replied, giving her grandfather's cheek a kiss. It made Sara laugh, considering she said that to Leonard all the time.

"Yes, sweet pea, I am!" He turned to Sara and Leonard. "Need I ask who she was for Halloween?"

"She's a proud White Canary 2.0," Leonard told him.

"Well, she looks amazing! You kids ready to go to your party?"

"Yep," Sara said, slipping on her shoes.

"You two are too much, you know that?" Quentin joked, noting their costumes.

"Yep," Sara repeated. She kissed her father's cheek. "Thanks, Daddy. We won't be too late."

"Go have fun! Bianca and I are going to have major sugar highs!"

"Is it wise to leave her with a grandparent and all that candy?" Leonard asked as they left.

"Probably not," Sara admitted, but she closed the door behind them anyway.

Once they pulled up to Ray's house (the one he kept despite staying on the Waverider), Leonard sighed. "Here we go."

"Come on. You can drink, we'll hang out with Mick, watch Stein roll his eyes at us, it'll be like being back on the ship," Sara said with a wink.

As they walked into the house, Stein greeted them first, dressed as one of the original Mouseketeers.

"Miss Lance! You look lovely! Are you Lucille Ball?"

"Not exactly," she replied, looking back to Leonard.

Sara was dressed as a typical (albeit pregnant) 50s housewife, and Leonard was dressed as the milkman.

Stein shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Well, clever costumes, both of you."

Jax approached them, dressed as Batman. "Um… I don't get it."

Ray was close behind, costumed as what Sara recognized as Branch from Trolls. "You guys are awful!" he laughed. He turned to Jax. "Back in the day, the joke was that the milkman got some of those housewives pregnant."

Jax took at moment to let that sink in and then burst into laughter. "You two, I swear. As far as I'm concerned, you win Halloween!"

Ray looked at Sara and pointed to the couch. "All right Mrs. Milkman. Go sit down and get off your feet."

Sara sighed. "You know, Ray, the last time you treated me like this, I almost punched you."

"And by punched, she means killed," Leonard added.

"I'll take my chances, as a doting uncle. Rory's in the living room waiting for you anyway."

"Fine," Sara relented, grabbing a bottle of water from the table.

The rest of the evening was uneventful (something that Sara was both grateful for and surprised by) and sooner than she'd liked, she was ready to go home and straight to bed.

They both laughed when they found Bianca and Quentin sleeping on the couch, DVD long over.

Leonard scooped the little crimefighter up and Sara gently woke her father. "Thanks for watching her, Daddy. Want to sleep on the couch?"

"Actually, yeah, if you don't mind. I'm a little too tired to drive home," he replied, instantly lying down.

Sara smiled and covered him with a blanket. She was just thankful that he was too tired to drive home and not too inebriated.

When she got upstairs, she kissed an already sleeping Bianca's forehead and quickly changed into her pajamas.

Leonard happily pulled her close as she joined him in the bed.

"Long day," he murmured.

"Perfect day," she replied. "I love you, crook."

"I love you, assassin."


End file.
